Sharing Your Nightmares
by BlueSpiritFire1
Summary: When Ryou pleads Bakura to wake up from his sleep, what happens? And why is he so frantic to wake up Bakura? What's going on with poor Ryou when Bakura falls asleep? Oneshot! No Yaoi either. Ryou x Yami Bakura


**Disclaimer: **I own noone of the Yu Gi Oh! characters! If i did, i wouldn't be writing fanfics. Well that's prolly a lie but anyway...

**On with the show! Please enjoy.**

**WARNING: Contains a slightly understanding and teary Bakura. Wait...WHAT?  
**

_This means a small flashbalck, perhaps of a line_

___'This means thoughts'  
_

"This is speech."

**This might be emphasis on a particular word**

**

* * *

**

Sharing Your Nightmares

"Bakura! Bakura! Please wake up! Please stop dreaming!" Ryou shouted, shaking his dark half who was sleeping his bed peacefully.

"BAKURA! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Ryou screamed, more panicked, the tears flowing freely.

Finally his yami woke, and the horrible images faded from Ryou's mind. Ryou slumped to the floor an emotional wreck, his shoulders heaving as he sobbed with his head in his hands.

"What the...? Hikari! Why did you wake me up! I was asleep!" Bakura bellowed, sitting upright and glaring furiously at the trembling figure on the floor by his bed. "...hikari?" he asked, slightly confused and extremely annoyed.

"They're gone. It's gone. Breathe Ryou, breathe." Ryou kept muttering to himself, trying to calm his frazzled nerves and scarred mind.

Bakura, growing impatient, pulled himself out of bed and hauled up his light half by the collar. "What are you muttering about boy!" he shouted. However, seeing Ryou's red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, he paused before searching his light's eyes. He didn't like what he saw there. Fear, horror, anguish, sadness, pain and...empathy? As he released his grip on Ryou, the light fled to the bathroom. Bakura winced when he heard the sound of his poor hikari retching. After a minute, Bakura followed and stood at the doorway, watching Ryou who was violently shaking and staring in horror at the wall, his usually soft chocolate eyes big as coconuts.

After Ryou had calmed himself down, muttering the same mantra as before no less, Bakura spoke up.

"What's wrong with you?" he hissed, not pleased at having his peaceful slumber disturbed.

"Why?" Ryou whispered, still clutching the toilet.

"Why what? Come on boy, out with it!"

"The screams, and the blood, oh god!" Ryou vomited in the toilet again, his tears still flowing.

_'What is going on with this kid? He looks horrible! Gah! Why couldn't he do this without waking me up? I better find out what's wrong. I might be able to salvage some sleep.'_ He thought, sighing as he walked over and leaned on the sink. "Hey...Ryou. What's going on with you?" he asked, wanting a direct answer this time. Ryou only looked up at his yami, so many pained emotions swirling around so fast the Bakura couldn't place them all.

"Please don't go back to sleep. _Please!_" Ryou begged.

Bakura growled in response and turned to go. "No, not unless I get a straight answer!" Ryou gulped, ignoring the wretched taste of vomit and bile.

"I-If I tell, you, promise not to get angry at me?" Bakura sighed and faced Ryou again.

"Fine, I promise. Now spill." Ryou nodded slowly before starting.

"Bakura, I never asked for them, I never pried, I never even _knew, _so please don't think I asked for any of this." Ryou said, feverantly hoping that his yami would understand as he looked him in the eye, soft chocolate meeting dark mahogany. "I-I keep seeing things, people screaming and..._dying_ everywhere. Blood all over the streets, other people with spears running around. Oh god, the bodies, no, no! And the smell, oh, it's everywhere! Don't think about them Ryou, don't think." Ryou kept muttering, now holding his head in his hands again and rocking back and forth.

Bakura frowned, now angry. Why did this all seem so familiar to him?

"It's never gotten this far before. Tonight, I think I almost reached the end. I was looking at a pit and they...they were just throwing them in, like ragdolls! Nobody even cared!" Bakura snarled as Ryou leaned over the bowl again and emptied the last of his stomach. _'That brat's been looking into my memories!'_ he growled, wanting to run over and slap the weak thing.

"_Bakura, I never asked for them, I never pried, I never even knew, so please don't think I asked for any of this!"_

Bakura held his composure though. _'Then again, who would __**want**__ to see the massacre at Kul Elna? Nobody, that's who. That means he's been getting this memory unwillingly. Cursed link!'_ Bakura thought as many foul Egyptian curses that he could think of at the Millennium Ring for allowing Ryou to receive _his_ nightmares. Ryou slid away from the toilet and landed with a dull thud on his backside again.

"I keep seeing it, over and over. So far the only way to get rid of the images is to wake you up, oh the screams! They're never going to go away!" Ryou wailed, clamping his hand over his ears and sobbing madly, cries racking his entire frame. Bakura suddenly looked at the little hikari before him, so small, so innocent and pure. He didn't deserve to see Bakura's own horrific past. Bakura sighed and sat down next to the boy, who immediately curled up to him.

"There's a little boy too, but only sometimes." Ryou whispered after a little while, "I keep telling him to come back and stay away from the streets, but he just doesn't listen. I follow him, even though I know what I'll see. And I don't want to see it, I really don't." He added in an almost inaudiable voice, shrinking into an even tighter ball against Bakura. "Sometimes the guards kill him...and other times...he dies in my arms. It's horrible! I keep shaking him to wake up and say something, or move, but..." Another spasm of crying ripped through Ryou who only shook and scrunched up Bakura's shirt, burying his tear-stained face into it.

After a while, a _long_ while, Bakura carried Ryou back to his room, where they both sat on Bakura's bed and curled up. "Ryou, how long have these nightmares been coming to you?"

"About a month or so." Ryou whispered silently.

Bakura was shocked. _'He's been living with my nightmares for over a month! No wonder he looks like a zombie._' It also explained why Bakura had been having such restful sleep lately. No nightmares had plagued him. _'And here I was thinking my little hikari was weak! All the times I shouted at him for waking me up...Oh Ra.'_ Bakura had noticed Ryou getting thinner and tireder lately, but a month? A whole friggin MONTH! And how many times had he been woken? About six times in total he'd have thought. _'My precious angel has been keeping these to himself the whole time, only waking me when it was truly horrifying. What did I do? I scorned him and told him to stop being such a cry-baby! Bakura, you are a moron!'_ he ranted to himself.

"The thing is, I don't just see them when I'm asleep. Even when I'm wide awake, every time I close my eyes, it's there, playing in the dark like my very own private screening of a horror movie, just waiting for the audience to return." Ryou whispered, still terrified. Bakura rubbed his back and stroked his hair, soothing him into a slightly calmer sate.

Finally Bakura spoke. "Ryou...what you saw wasn't a nightmare. That was the massacre of Kul Elna, my home back in my past life in Egypt." He said coldly, staring at a suddenly interesting crack in the wall. Ryou looked up, mortified, before clinging to his yami in what could only be described as a desperate and maddened hug.

"Bakura, I'm so sorry." He whispered hoarsely. His tears hadn't stopped since the beginning of this ordeal, and it didn't look like they would be any time soon.

"Part of me knew that it was something to do with your past. There's no way in hell I would be able to imagine this up. She smells, the sounds, ugh, it's so real. But those screams...I'm never going to forget those terrified screams..." Ryou whispered. That's why Bakura had seen empathy in Ryou's eyes, he could feel what Bakura had felt, and still did feel. _'At least it wasn't pity, or sympathy.'_ He thought, taking in his own deep breath, only to realise that he himself was silently shedding tears that hadn't fallen for millennia.

* * *

They both spent the night wrapped up in each other's arms, one sobbing, the other crying without a sound. By the time the sun finally rose, Ryou was sleeping peacefully...and Bakura was the one with the nightmares.

He knew what Ryou had meant now, about it being his own private screening. In his movie, he kept seeing a car. There were two people inside, a mother and a daughter. He knew they were related, because apart from the fact Bakura had seen pictures of them in Ryou's room, they had the exact same snow-white hair. The little girl had soft oak brown eyes and the mother had the eyes the same colour as hot chocolate.

They were reversing out the driveway and had just rounded a bend,and for some reason, Bakura had sprinted after them. A loud obnoxious horn blared and a truck came into view, speeding down the other street as the mother and daughter drove across the intersection. The truck, now seen to be a very large petrol tanker, swerved and skidded down the road on an almost horizontal angle before it slammed into the driver's side.

Bakura knew the mother had no chance of surviving that. He'd seen some of the gearings under the truck break through the window. But the thing that ripped at his heart the most was the scream. The scream of a little girl who'd just seen her mother crushed to bits. Bakura ran towards the wreckage, hoping against hope that he might be able to save the little girl.

Those hopes were crushed when a massive explosion sent him flying back a few metres. He coughed a few times before getting up and looking to see a small boy, not far from him, on his hands and knees, staring at the burning mess of tangled metal. The child had white scruffy hair, just below the shoulder, his chocolate eyes were massive and tears streamed down his face like the river Nile.

_'Ryou.'_ Bakura instinctively thought.

The little boy then screamed louder than Bakura had thought possible. He screamed at the sky and the now gathering dark clouds. He screamed with so much anger, pain, rage, sadness and misery that it made everyone on the street break out into tears and wail their own mournful cries, even the mighty Thief King, even though he did no wailing. Suddenly the boy crawled up and began running to the flames. Bakura raced after the boy and shouted at him to come back before he got killed too. But nothing seemed to get through.

_There's a little boy too, but only sometimes. I keep telling him to come back and stay away from the streets, but he just doesn't listen._

Bakura knew that the little Ryou couldn't see him, but that never stopped him from yelling at him to come back. Suddenly his father, the father that wasn't ever there in real life, ran to the child. Ryou was shouting one name over and over, a name the Bakura knew.

"Amane! Amane! Come back! AMANE!" He cried, arms flailing and reaching out to the burning mess as his father finally picked him up and walked stiffly back to a safe area. Bakura picked up sirens approaching in the distance. Only now did the rain begin to fall.

Unlike Ryou's visions of Kul Elna, where it changed constantly, Bakura's vision of the car crash that killed Ryou's beloved mother and sister was the same. Ryou had already dreamed about it several times in one day, and Bakura would always see the same thing happen. The same petrol tanker swerving the same way, smashing into them, the scream, the burst of flame, and that agonizing heart-wrenching cry that came from Ryou. But it was worse every time, because it was as though the young Ryou was sending his exact feelings down some invisible wire to Bakura, who had to fight amazingly hard to not fall apart. It was like the link between him and Bakura in the Millennium Ring had already been formed. _'How long has he had this nightmare, over and over, a never-ending cycle of pain? He's never gotten over his mother and sisters deaths, and as long as he keeps having this dream, he never will.'_ Bakura thought sadly. Suddenly, just before Amane's scream could be heard for the fourteenth time that day, Ryou began to awaken.

The curtain lifted and the movie ended.

"Bakura? Bak-"

"Shh, I'm right here."

"I'm sorry Bakura, I am so _so_ sorry." Ryou whispered after he was fully awake, voice still hoarse and scratchy.

"What for?" Bakura asked, slightly puzzled.

"I had a dreamless sleep...that means you had a day of nightmares. I'm sorry!" Ryou said again. Amazingly, Ryou had cried himself dry, but even though he could shed no tears, Bakura knew he would be crying so hard it would rain.

"Ryou, I never knew how much pain you've gone through. How much of it has been at my hands?" he asked, staring at his own upturned palms. Suddenly smaller, and slightly paler hands moved to cover his.

"Compared to the rest of it, _nothing_."Ryou said, sitting up and looking into Bakura's eyes. "You know why? Because you were always there when I _needed_ you. You were always there to comfort me...in your own strange way..." Bakura chuckled.

"That's one way to put it. But I've done so much to you! I've upturned your life, how can you just...sit there and still trust me?"

"Because, no matter how evil the deed you've done, there's always been something to cancel it out. I know no-one else feels that way, but you're _my_ yami and I understand you better than they do, and quite frankly I've given up on what they think of you." Ryou said with such clarity and conviction, that for a moment Bakura forgot what he'd done in the past and who he'd become. They embraced each other, light and dark finally reaching a mutual understanding. They would never be rid of the other, and would always be there when needed. They made a whole perfect being of harmony, like the Hikari and a Yami should.

* * *

**Awww. yeah, i'm a sucker for happy endings. Anyway, this is my first oneshot about these two, but i've got a lot more coming!  
**

**Please R&R! I always appreciate feedbacks!  
**

**This fic was inspired by Old Dreams, written by Servant of Anubis**


End file.
